Feels like family
by Nagy Bari
Summary: Sometimes Professor Agasa gets a feeling as if he has 2 children even being unmarried, a genius wanna-be detective boy, and a genius certainly-was-no-need-to-question scientist girl. It just feels like they are his own children. Like little kids who argue over anything. As normal siblings do.
1. It just feels as if

\- Checkmate! – Conan grinned full with pride. Haibara looked at him with the usual tiny sarcastic smile of hers holding up her hands casually.

\- As you wish… - Conan looked at her questioning – Wanna play another round?

\- With pleasure.

Agasa smiled to himself as he glimpsed on the two shrunken teenager. At times like this when Shinichi decides to spend the day with them (because Mouri is just too drunk and Ran has her Karate lesson) they act like siblings. Always competing and bickering but these arguments are harmless and kind. As the professor watches them he gets this strange feeling as if they are really his relatives as they told the others. Both are clever and genius in their on way – just like him – both are beautiful and handsome - just like he was in his teens – both care about the other just as much as family members would and both knows how dangerous their way of life is… But they enjoy it needless to say.

Sometimes when they let themselves rest and lighten up, forgetting just how serious they should be – especially Haibara – enjoying themselves as kids should be they seem like true siblings.

\- Checkmate. – Haibara said quietly and smiled to the shrunken detective.

\- No way! – Conan stared at the girl then at the chessboard, catching his head from on to the other. – It's impossible!

\- Do you want another round?

\- Nonono! I demand to examine the scene! You cheated!

\- Fear to admit I can beat you?

\- You wish… I want a rematch!

\- That's what I offered… - the petite girl giggled to herself but they started a new game anyway.

* * *

 _A.N. I just feel like they act like great siblings and nothing more :) If I have some horrible idea maybe write more situation but can't grant it._

 _Hope you liked it or smiled, good, bad, neutral review or opinion can come.  
_

 _Have a nice day :)_


	2. Acting

Agasa professor sighed in frustration. This night seemed too long for his nerves. Living with a shrunken scientist is not bothering (too much) most of the time but when Shinichi decides to come over lead by pure boredom, the elder man's patience suffers the most.

Right now the cause was Mouri being too drunken and loud to bear and Ran disappearing again to some mysterious meeting (with her mother, thank you very much) therefore the young detective had absolutely nothing to do. That's how he ended up there and decided to stay there for the night.

\- I must say I'm amazed _Edogawa-kun_. – Haibara said not bothering to look up from her book with her usual sarcastic smile on her lips.

\- What's it this time? – Shinichi answered blankly while reading the news neither looking up.

\- You seem to become quite comfortable with your situation. Talking like a 7-year old, pretending to be an innocent boy, calling your friend 'nee-chan'… Impressive.

\- Thank you. Do you want to add something?

\- There was never any proof that the talent of acting could be inherited by blood.

\- Where do you want to end up Haibara? – The boy lost this match, lowering the papers and glaring not so friendly towards his companion.

\- Just to approve your mother's talent. She must be a great actress.

\- I know that already. – Shinichi eyes started to thick.

\- Oh… Then I just reassured this fact. – Haibara shrugged her shoulders with a smile.

\- Thank you for your kindness.

\- Hey, you two, the dinner won't make itself so unless you want to starve till morning come and help me. – it wasn't the best day of the professor's life.

\- Aye! – the boy answered with half (more like false) enthusiasm, as he hopped down from his seat, aiming the kitchen. The girl also put her book down and left her chair but started to laugh without any reason (at least it seemed like). Shinichi stopped in his movement and looked at the shrunken scientist in confusion.

\- What's so funny?

\- Just that you act like a kid even now when everybody who is here knows your real identity… - the boy's eyes started to tick again.

\- Hey…

\- What I wanted to point out is that I found it absolutely amazing and useless, not to mention the needless effort.

\- And what do you suggest to do about this? Aren't you the one who always says we can't risk our secret?

\- I just wanted to save you some mental energy, but if you don't think it as unnecessary act I won't stop you.

\- You know, you can be just as annoying as Sonoko sometimes.

\- Oh. I'm flattered. –with that a smiling Haibara left the shrunken (and a little bit – too – pissed off) detective and joined the professor in the kitchen.

* * *

 _A.N. I can't be the only one to think Shinichi playing Conan this well is a little bit sick. And I love almost all female character in this show somehow equally. But we all need a little more Sonoko in our life :D She's just too crazy and lovable to leave out._

 _Hope you liked it, any feedback is welcomed._

 _Have a nice day :)_


	3. Behaving

S - Could you pass me some juice?

A - Here you go Shinichi.

H - For me too…

A - Aye, Ai-kun.

S - Haibara is faking, she's not thirsty at all.

A - And how do you know that?

S - It's written on her face.

H - Agasa professor the truth is Kudou wasn't hungry at all to begin with I don't understand why we feed him.

S - Feed me? I'm not a pet.

H - There are people naming their dogs after you.

S - That's a simple coincidence. Thousands of people love Arthur Conan Doyle just as me.

H - Yeah, yeah…

A - . . . So, are you thirsty Ai-kun?

H - Yes.

S - No.

A - Shinichi, behave.

H - Bad dog, bad.

S - Oh yeah? If I'm a dog, you must be a cat.

H - Oh my I'm way offended. I'm so upset now.

A - Would you two just stop?

H - Nah.

S - Nope.

A - Next time I won't make you dinner.

S - Because the one cooking it wasn't Haibara this time either…

A - *silent sweat-drop on the professors forehead*

H - Agasa, do I have to go to school tomorrow?

A - I have a bad feeling about this question…

S - She just wants to ditch some exam. Typical.

A - Ai-kun, you have to write those exams sooner or later. Why not sooner?

H - Because it's boring?

S - You tell me.

A - Then why don't you take some books with you and read in your spare time?

H - I've already read everything in this house… You don't have that much of a library.

S - I can lend you some books if you want.

A - See? Problem solved, you go tomorrow.

H - How generous…

S - It's the least I should do. Bette not fail those exams.

H - Agasa, my stomach turned upside down can I throw up?

A - Ai-kun!

S - Apart from the offending part it was a good one Haibara.

H - He? I didn't mention you in that sentence…

A - Okay that's enough you two, no TV tonight.

S - Oh no.

H - What are we gonna do…

S - We're soo doomed…

H - It's the end of the world…

S - Should we cry on each other's shoulder?

H - **That's** the end of the world.

A - Just finish your meal and get out!

S & H- Aye…

* * *

 _A.N. I'm not sure if the chapters will be connected but I guess you can read them like that._

 _You know that feeling when you team up with your siblings/friends just to annoy some older funny person, don't you?_

 _To Guest: Thank you really much, I hope I can live up to your expectations :)_

 _Any feedback positive negative remark is welcomed_

 _Have a nice day :)_


End file.
